A Cup of the Usual
by 4thFromTheFurnace
Summary: After so long of working such a successful position, a disturbed daily routine was serious business.  YxA.


**Nice to "see" everyone again! Be blessed and enjoy!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

* * *

><p>Was he satisfied with how it turned out?<p>

Well, it was hard to say, sometimes. Was he accustomed to it?

Of course he was. On a normal day, at least.

"Good morning, sir." Was the chorus that greeted him. He nodded and smiled a polite greeting and took his place in front of the main controls, as the assistant scientist scuttled to his side, "You're early today, sir."

He sighed heavily as his blue eyes wandered to the ceiling, mumbling a response, "I know."

Shaking his head as if brushing away a pesky thought, he turned to his assistant, "So, how is the research going?"

The assistant nodded and adjusted the glasses on his nose, "It's going well, sir. The Momentum is running at proper levels, as usual, and right now we're looking into more compact and efficient power systems to have more control over power and speed regulation, as you asked."

Adjusting his collared white coat, the former duelist gave an approving nod and made to begin working at his controls. He wasn't going to be long in this department, just a few more adjustments, then he would go out to the lobby for something to drink before heading up to the other departments, anything to properly divert his mind from-.

A new intern approached, shifted on his feet, and began to speak, causing the man to glance over at him, the superior's tan fingers still tapping against the keyboard.  
>"Also, sir, we just received word that there was a problem with the engine department on the top floor."<p>

The young scientist rose, and without another word, left the room and made for the elevator. They had set up the Momentum Research Division in the basement in order to have an area to conduct experiments in a safer atmosphere and more controlled environment.

Entering the elevator and pressing the button for the highest floor, he leaned back against the hand rail, preparing for a long ride. It didn't help that the only elevator that went to the basement was the slowest elevator in the building.

He couldn't help but be slightly distracted. His routine was askew this morning.

Yet, he didn't expect it to change at this point.

Suddenly, his supposed long ride was interrupted when the ding of the elevator echoed in the confined moving room. The elevator had stopped at the ground floor lobby.

When the doors opened, his vision was filled by something, or in this case, someone, that he didn't expect to see.

The woman smiled and joined him in the elevator, and they shared an unspoken gaze for a moment without speaking.

"Good morning, Dr. Fudo."

"Good morning."

As she pressed the button for the floor right below his stop, they stood in silence for a while. Finally she spoke up, "It's been a while, Yusei."

The young man in the lab coat turned to face her, a chuckle in his throat, "I suppose it has."

She smiled, tucking a lock of her deep red hair behind her ear, "I hear the research is going well. You must work long hours."

Catching a coy undertone, he smiled and replied, "And I hear you're one of the most recommended in the hospital."

The woman gave a light laugh and held her gaze on him. It was as if the majority of the conversation went on without words. From someone on the outside, it seemed as though the two were growing closer in proximity, or perhaps it was the air that exuded from them.

Finally, the redhead's shoulders lifted in a light and feminine shrug, "Well, I wouldn't say that. The other doctors are very good at what they do, and many of them have a great deal of experience."

Yusei replied with a shrug of his own, "From what I've heard you've become quite the inspiration for the students in the area."

Bringing her hand to her mouth in light amusement, she responded, "Now you're flattering me. Where would you hear such a thing?"

Yusei didn't answer, but the mystery of his words lingered on his expression in the form of a badly hidden smirk.

And he did what any man in his right mind would do. He changed the subject.

"So what brought you here? The hospital's quite a ways away, so I doubt you'd be here of all places on business."

With an expected roll of the eyes, she smiled, "Well, Papa had some work in the area, and I went to have breakfast with him and Mama before work today so I figured I'd come on by while I was around, and see if you were working."

He gave a hearty chuckle, gesturing to his lab coat, "As you can see, indeed I am. The engine department needs my assistance. One day, we're going to get this place running to where all the necessary machinery is on three floors or less."

A moment of silence followed as she listened to him, before giving a legitimately sincere response, "True, but if it were, then we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"

"No, I suppose not."

He wasn't sure if it was her knack for perception or something else, but within moments of listening to just the elevator's clicking sounds, she easily caught on to something, "It seems you're a little on edge. Everything okay?"

He raised his eyebrows and leaned on the railing, "Well, I suppose you could say today's routine is a bit...abnormal."

Her eyebrows arched as well, and the woman tilted her head, her brown eyes giving a subtle quirk, "Oh? How about everything else? Is everything else ok-"

"Aki."

The woman would have nearly jumped at the sound of her name, but instead turned to face her fellow Signer as he counted the tiles on the elevator ceiling, "It's...nice...to see you."

A smile perked against her cheeks, "I missed you too, Yusei."

It was no longer than a moment before his gaze shifted to watch the woman beside him, a mature and successful doctor and yet somehow in every way the Aki he knew by heart.

"I'm glad, that you haven't forgotten."

A slightly curious expression passed her features, "Forgotten what, Yusei?"

Taking a sidestep closer to her, he answered seriously, "I'm glad you haven't forgotten that smile of yours."

The sound of her delighted laughter echoed in the elevator, "It's easier to remember with you around."

It was his turn to chuckle in response, "Now you're the one flattering me."

The redhead quickly turned her gaze to the railing, "Nonsense. It would only be flattery if I weren't speaking the truth."

Yusei slowly lifted his eyes to her, at the same time that she lifted her own. They held a moment of silence, seemingly speaking with their eyes alone. Both broke their stare at the same time, glancing away from each other. Despite their age, one would think they hadn't changed a bit over the years.

"You know, it almost seems like old times...except for Jack, Crow, and the twins, of course." she mused, leaning her hands on the railing.

Yusei bent closer as she continued, "I hear that Lua and his team are working towards a place at the National Riding Duel competition, and Luca is getting ready to graduate again. I also heard that Jack-"

"Enough talk."

The serious tone of his deep voice almost surprised her, and she felt the rough warmth of his hand against her fingers. She turned to face him, and a knowing smile crossed her face. Yusei reached to trace the strands of her hair with his fingertips, and Aki took a step closer, grasping his hand with her small fingers.

"I'm glad I got to see you...my day has been rather awful." he leaned towards her, and she smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Everything seems to be going fine, except this part here. Is there any way you can think of that we could adjust the algorithm to reduce energy consumption?" the assistant scientist inquired, as if testing for a response.<p>

"Probably. Although I would rather ask-" the intern replied.

The doors opened a lot more dramatically than intended, and the subject of their conversation entered the room.

Yusei Fudo slowly walked into the lab, attempting to straighten a wrinkled tie as the lab's attention was drawn to his uncharacteristically mussed appearance. The staff quickly averted their attention from the scientist as he smoothed and buttoned his rumpled white lab coat.

His breath was heavy, coughing more than once and making an attempt to sufficiently and quietly clear his throat. Running a hand through his rather tangled mass of black and blond hair, he darted his eyes at the ceiling and the floor as he adjusted his tie and cleared his throat once more. Some of the fellow scientists could swere there was a tinge of color on the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears.

Approaching his intern at the controls, the former duelist uttered a deep, husky mumble that entailed something about algorithms and a cup of expresso. The young intern opened his mouth to ask, but an assistant scientist grasped the boy's shoulder and shook his head.

"It looks like he ran into the Doc."

The intern looked confused, and the assistant continued.

"The lovely and beautiful Dr. Fudo. Married over three years and he still comes in looking like that three days a week."

Was he satisfied with how it turned out?

Well, it really WASN'T that hard to tell. Was he accustomed to it?

Of course not.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure what else needs to be said about this one. A classic read-between-the-lines piece. A second read might clear up any confusions. I quite like it, actually. I just hope it turned out the way I wanted it to. Initially I thought about writing out the missing portion, but this way is so much more fun. Lord bless you all, take care!<strong>


End file.
